Tate Dutton
is the son of horseman/ ranch hand Kayce Dutton and schoolteacher/ professor Monica Dutton. He is played by Brecken Merrill in Yellowstone. Beware of 'spoilers' from here on down! Personal life Family Click here for the main page of the Dutton family. Tate was raised on the Broken Rock Indian Reservation, where he lived with his father Kayce Dutton and his mother Monica Dutton-Long. His uncle Robert Long and his three sons lived nearby and his great-grandfather Felix Long also lived on the Reservation. Season 1, episode 1: Daybreak His grandfather John Dutton is the owner of a nearby ranch, one of the biggest of the United States. He never got to know his grandmother Evelyn Dutton. She died when she was out riding one day and fell off her horse. Season 1, episode 3: No Good Horses His uncle Robert and uncle Lee Dutton both died when they ended up facing each other in a feud between the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch and the Reservation. Robert shot Lee and was about to finish the job when Tate's father Kayce interfered. He saw that his brother got shot by Robert, his brother-in-law, and had to kill him to protect himself and his brother. He soon found out he had not only killed his brother-in-law but was too late to save his own brother as his gunshot wound turned out to be fatal. Hobbies Growing up around cowboys had its impact on Tate. He came to a point where he wanted to be one of them and was happy to get a horse from his granddad. Season 2, episode 7: Resurrection Day Incident(s) *Once, when out driving with his father, they stumbled upon an abandoned van. It turned out there was an abducted girl in it and his father went after her abductors. Tate was told to wait for him in a culvert nearby but was attacked by a rattlesnake. When his father came back and had dealt with the kidnappers Tate had killed the snake. *Tate went out to the forest one day with his grandfather John Dutton. While making a fire Tate went to look for firewood but he accidentally fell into a nearby river. His grandfather jumped after him and saved him. Season 1, episode 4: The Long Black Train *His mother Monica brought him to school one day when he witnessed how she was hit while trying to stop a fight between two school boys. Later, she passed out while recovering at home Season 1, episode 6: The Remembering and in the hospital it turned out she had suffered an epidural hematoma and had to have brain surgery. Season 1, episode 7: A Monster Is Among Us She was able to fully recover afterwards, partly by way of physical therapy. *When the rivalry between the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch and businessmen Malcolm & Teal Beck got out of hand, the Becks went after Tate. He was found missing when he was feeding his horse at night. Season 2, episode 9: Enemies by Monday Appearances Check out the table(s) below to find out in which Yellowstone episodes Tate Dutton made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 Season 2 Images Tate Dutton.png Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 9.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 10.jpg Coming Home.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 4.jpg Videos 'Dutton Family Tales’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network Kayce & Monica Get Real Yellowstone Paramount Network References Category:Characters Category:Yellowstone characters Category:Yellowstone season 1 characters Category:Yellowstone season 2 characters